Laughing Octopus
Laughing Octopus, additionally referred to as Laughing Beauty is a minor antagonist in the video game Metal Gear Solid 4: Guns of the Patriots. She is one of the mercenaries of the Beauty and the Beast Unit and is the first member of the group who fought and was defeated by Solid Snake, the operative they were sent to assassinate. History Past Laughing Octopus was born in a small village in Scandinavia, called the Devil’s Village. Everyone in the village ate a great deal of octopus, but a cult located nearby greatly hated the village. They eventually obtained a cache of heavy weapons and attacked the village, capturing the survivors and torturing and killing them. However instead of killing Octopus, they forced her to help kill her friends and family and made her act like she was enjoying it. Scared to die, she did as they asked, killing her family and eventually she started to see the blood on her hands as jet-black, similar to the ink of an octopus. Octopus was left significantly mentally disturbed, causing her to experience fits of psychotic laughter. Eventually she was recruited by into the Beauty and the Beast Unit by Liquid Ocelot, who made her into Laughing Octopus. He told her that if she killed Snake, she’d be freed from all her pain and misery. ''Metal Gear Solid 4'' Laughing Octopus and the rest of the Beauty and the Beast Unit were eventually sent into the Middle East to deal with a group of rebels. She killed a number of rebel soldiers in an attack by the unit, using her camouflage and tentacles. Octopus was then brought to South America, where she commanded the Pieurve Armement private military company in its battle with rebels. She and Vamp headed to Liquid Ocelot’s safe house, where they captured a number of rebel and government soldiers. Octopus started killing them, before Vamp stopped her, but she changed her Face Camo to resemble Snake and told the soldier to beware his face. She was then sent to the laboratory holding Naomi Hunter and when Snake arrived, Naomi was taken away, while Octopus and a unit of FROGS went after him. She confronted Snake after the FROGS were defeated, saying that she found people suffering, hurting, and dying hysterical. Octopus commanded him to laugh with her, before attacking Snake. However he was able to defeat her and she shed her octopus attachment and Face Camo mask, saying she was an octopus and that her tentacles were beyond her control, that their will was the will of the battlefield. Suddenly Octopus vomited up what appeared to be ink and lost her maniacal attitude. She said that all the suffering and death wasn’t funny, that she shouldn’t be laughing and she was actually scared, as she started to grow panicked. Octopus apologized for laughing, that she couldn’t and didn’t want to laugh anymore, before re-engaging Snake. He finally managed to take her down and she laughed one last time, before she fell to the ground and curled into the fetal position. Powers and Abilities Laughing Octopus is equipped with a large helmet that is equipped with four tentacle attachments that can be used for brute force attacks, as well as delivering electric shocks. Octopus can use them to climb, as well as even deflect bullets, and release a cloud of inky smoke. She is also equipped with an Octo Camo suit and a Face Camo mask that blend into her surroundings, making her very hard to find. Octopus can use her mask to imitate other people’s appearances and is able to mimic their voices. She also uses homing explosives and a P90 submachine gun. As Laughing Beauty, her touch can kill others, but it is unknown where this ability comes from. Trivia *Laughing Octopus, like the rest of the Beauty and the Beast Unit, pays tribute to previous bosses from the Metal Gear Solid series. Her name comes from Decoy Octopus, her tentacles and P90 come from Solidus Snake, and her primary emotion; joy, comes from the Boss (who was also known as "the Joy") *It is implied that Octopus was also raped during her time as a captive of the cult that destroyed her village. *Her appearance is based on Lyndall Jarvis, a South African model. *If Octopus is defeated via non-lethal methods, her Face Camo is unlocked. *Laughing Octopus is the only known B&B Unit to use the word 'fuck', and the first person in the MGS series to use said word in English. EVA had originally said 'fuck you' to Volgin in the Japanese release of MGS3, but this was eventually changed to 'Go to hell' when released in the West. Navigation de:Laughing Octopus Category:Female Category:Metal Gear Villains Category:Video Game Villains Category:Mechanically Modified Category:Terrorists Category:Military Category:Game Bosses Category:Mentally Ill Category:Minion Category:Tragic Category:Assassins Category:Mercenaries Category:Status Dependent upon Player Choice Category:Nameless Category:Perverts Category:Murderer